Shadows
by Courtney7
Summary: This is the sequel to New Directions. It picks up where New Directions left off and dives into Marlo's past before 15.
1. Chapter 1

No one knew much about Marlo Cruz before she came to 15. They knew that she was experienced, and that she had spent time with SWAT. But they didn't know her emotionally. They had probably never experienced the things she did growing up; the things that pushed her to become a cop. They hadn't been in her house when the cops busted the door down, demanding that her father and mother come with them. They hadn't been shipped off to live with their grandmother, like she had. Marlo had had a tough past, and she wasn't sure that anyone would understand what it was like to be her.

Marlo knew that she had messed up. She felt terrible about her actions of the previous day. She knew she fit in at 15 with the cops, but she wanted to fit in with the people. She wanted the easy banter that went back and forth between the "rookies" and she wanted the father figure that Oliver provided to Andy. As much as she hated to admit it, she was jealous of Andy. And to think, that just yesterday Andy was jealous of her. Jealous of her because she was with Sam. Sam. Marlo sighed. She had really screwed that up. Yesterday they were happy as clams, and now everything was in pieces. Sam had broken up with her, and who could blame him? She absolutely deserved it. She never should have tried to investigate that warehouse. She honestly couldn't even remember the train of thought that had led her to jump from the car. She just knew that she would be accepted at 15 if she had come up with something useful. But she never stopped to consider the consequences, and now Andy was lying in a hospital bed and Sam was pissed at her. How could she explain her actions without telling him that she had bipolar disorder? She hated to blame her actions on her disorder. She had told Frank before taking this job that it wouldn't be a problem and that she could handle it. But after what happened yesterday she was reconsidering her role at 15. Maybe she couldn't be trusted on the streets anymore. Maybe she would be a desk cop for the rest of her career. She decided that she would go see Frank as soon as she got in the next morning. But first, she had somewhere else she needed to go.

Marlo was surprised to see Sam when she got to the hospital. She knew that he had stayed by Andy's side through it all, but she thought that he had gone home.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled as she approached.

"I want to talk to Andy. Could we have some privacy please?"

Sam looked over at Andy, who nodded.

"I'll run down to the cafeteria. You want anything?"

"Yeah some jello please."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He leaned down and kissed her, and then headed for the cafeteria.

"Hi Andy."

"Hey Marlo."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so great. The doctors thought yesterday that I was healing up okay, but this morning they found a tear in my GI tract. It's nothing urgent, but they need to fix it. I'm having surgery tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Marlo didn't know what to say. She could live with herself knowing that Andy was okay, but now she needed surgery. Marlo couldn't feel any worse about the situation.

"Andy, I, uh, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you remember last week when I told you I had bipolar disorder?"

"Umm yeah I remember."

"Okay, well sometimes it makes me do irrational things, because the reasoning gets messed up in my brain. It's called mania. Usually I treat it with medicine, but yesterday I didn't take it. I'm supposed to take it every morning and I didn't."

"So, what happened yesterday wasn't you? It was your bipolar disorder?"

"Yes. I hate to make excuses for myself, but it's true. It's happened before so I recognized the symptoms. Only, by then it was too late."

"Wait. Why didn't you just take your medicine?"

"I had spent the night at Sam's and I didn't take it with me because I haven't told him yet and I didn't want him to find it. I planned on taking it when I got to work, but I had forgotten that I had taken the last pill the day before. I should have told Frank that I shouldn't be in the field, but with the big bust, I figured he needed everyone."

"Frank knows about your bipolar disorder?"

"Yes. Part of my contract states that I can do this job if I take my medicine. I broke my contract yesterday and you got hurt. I'm going to talk to Frank right after I leave here. I'm going to tell him that I didn't take my medicine, and I'll let him decide what he wants to do with me. I shouldn't be allowed in the field ever again. It might not even matter. I broke my contract, so he could strip me of my badge."

"Marlo, do you want me to talk to him? I can kind of downplay the situation from yesterday so that you don't have to tell him you didn't take your medicine. You're a good cop and I can't imagine anyone being stripped of their badge over something like this."

"No Andy. That's very kind of you, but I'm going to tell the truth. I've gotta go, but I just wanted to come and tell you first. I've gotta go talk to Frank."

Marlo turns to leave the room.

"Marlo?" Andy calls.

"Yes?"

"Will you come by after shift?"

"Sure. I'll see you then."

Andy couldn't fathom why Marlo would want to tell Frank about yesterday when she was willing to keep it a secret. However, after their conversation, she felt closer to Marlo then she ever had. Cruz always had a wall up, and always played the tough girl part. Andy had seen part of that wall come down this morning. Marlo had exposed a vulnerable side to Andy and Andy wondered if this could be the start of a new Marlo.

Sam came back right as Cruz was leaving the room. He glared at her, but Marlo just looked away sad. Sam felt a brief pang of sympathy, but that vanished quickly as he remembered Andy, lying in a hospital bed.

"What did Cruz want?" Sam asked as he handed her the jello.

"She just wanted to apologize," Andy said as she ripped open the jello.

Andy was not about to tell Sam about Marlo's bipolar disorder. That was a conversation he needed to have with her, if he had it at all.

"Oh okay. I've gotta get to work. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Traci brought me some magazines last night."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Alright."

Sam leaned down and kissed Andy before leaving. There was something that she wasn't telling him, and he had to find out what it was. He was willing to bet that the answer lied with Marlo.

When Marlo arrived at 15 she went straight to Frank's office. Sargeant Best looked exhausted. With a new baby at home it was likely that he wasn't getting much sleep. Marlo knocked on his door and he looked startled. When he saw that it was Cruz he invited her in.

"Hello Marlo. Having a better day than yesterday?"

"Frank. I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too, but you can go first."

Cruz recounted everything that had happened yesterday and told him about not taking her pill. Frank looked shocked.

"I thought you had that under control?"

"I did. But I forgot yesterday. I was going to tell you after parade, but you said you needed all hands on deck for the heroin bust, and I thought that I could handle it."

"Marlo, I don't know what to say. I was going to chalk yesterday up as an accident, a lapse in judgment. But, after hearing this, I don't know what to do. You're going to have to give me some time to decide what's best. Why don't you work in booking today."

"Yes sir."

"And Cruz, does anyone else know about your bipolar disorder?"

"Andy knew last week. She found out when we were decontaminated for the anthrax. I told her this morning that I hadn't taken my pill yesterday. I know it doesn't make up for anything, but I just needed her to know."

"Okay, but please do not tell anyone else. I want this situation contained until I figure out what to do."

"Okay sir, understood."

Frank didn't know what to do. He needed Cruz for his new operation. But this wouldn't look good to Elaine. And he needed Elaine's approval for the new operation. Once Elaine found out about this she might reconsider the new undercover mission that Frank wanted Cruz on. He hadn't mentioned anything to Cruz yet because he was still waiting on approval for her partner.

Maybe he should just forget about it. Cruz could transfer to a new division and start over. He knew that there was tension between her and Andy, and now there was tension between her and Sam. But he couldn't send her away. Not yet at least. He needed her family connections to solve some cold cases. No one except Frank knew it, but Marlo had come from a family of criminals. She had been the one good egg out of all of her brothers and sisters. Marlo had mentioned that she wanted her family to stop their bad activity, even if it meant putting them in jail. Marlo hadn't mentioned her family since Frank had hired her, and she didn't know that he was planning on cracking down on her family's criminal activity. She was the person he needed to infiltrate the criminals and scare them out of hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here is the next chapter for Shadows. Please leave a review, as it helps me know what you guys would like to see in coming chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

Marlo survived her day in booking without too much commotion. She welcomed a break from her hectic days on the streets. As soon as she was off she headed to the hospital to see Andy.

"Andy? Can I come in?"

"Hey Marlo. Yeah c'mon in. How was work today?"

"Frank had me in booking."

"Yuck. At least you survived."

"Yeah. Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want me to come back?"

"I don't know. It might sound strange, but I feel closer to you since this happened. I also feel like I've seen a different side of you. You always seem to be tough and you put up a front so no one can get close to you. This morning, when you apologized, it felt like the wall between us started to come down. I wanted you to come by because I want to take some more of that wall down."

"Why? Why would you want to be friends with me?"

"Because you're a good cop. And once everyone hears about your disorder, they might turn on you, and you'll probably want to transfer divisions. But if we were friends, you might consider staying. And I want you to stay, I really do."

"Andy, that's so nice, but you know I don't deserve your friendship."

"That's exactly why I want to give it."

Andy closed her eyes and Marlo took that as her cue to leave.

"Elaine Peck," Elaine said as she answered the phone.

"Hi Elaine, this is Frank Best."

"Hey Frank, have you decided who you would like to be Cruz's partner?"

"I have, but I may a problem with Cruz."

"What's the problem?"

"Did you hear what happened yesterday with McNally?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, the thing is..."

"Just get on with it Frank."

"Okay. McNally and Cruz were there before the bust and were scoping the place out. Cruz climbed up some milk crates to get a look inside. McNally was boosting her up when she was attacked from behind and carried off. That's the story that everyone knows. But this morning, Cruz added a crucial piece of information to that story."

"What's that?"

"She hadn't taken her medicine for her bipolar disorder and her mania was the reason that both she and McNally were there early."

"Frank. Her contract firmly states that she must have taken her medicine to be in the field."

"Yes I know this. That is why I don't know what to do. Following procedure, she should be removed from the force. But without her, we won't be able to crack down on her relatives, like we had planned."

"I see. Let's overlook the medicine mishap for now. It's far more important that we use her in our undercover plans. We can decide what to do with her when she gets back from undercover. Have you talked to her partner yet?"

"No not yet. I wanted to make sure that you still wanted to go ahead with the plan."

"Yes. Let's have them on their way in a week's time."

"Okay, thanks Elaine."

Sam arrived at the hospital the next morning with enough time to see Andy before she went into surgery.

"Sam?" she asked as he walked in.

"Hey McNally." He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Sam will you be here when I wake up?"

"I'll be here. I almost lost you. I'm never going to leave you again. You mean too much to me. You have no idea what went through my mind when I saw you strapped to that chair. Every good memory we've made flashed in front of me, and I realized that there weren't very many. I want to make more happy memories, and we're going to start as soon as you get out of surgery."

"Okay. That sounds good," Andy whispered as the anesthesia began to take effect.

"I love you," Sam whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," Andy whispered back right before she fell asleep.

At the station all anyone could talk about was Andy. She was due out of surgery any minute and they were expecting a call from Sam with an update. Since Andy's surgery was early, Frank had postponed parade until they heard the news. He knew no one would be able to focus until they knew if Andy was okay.

At half past nine, Traci's phone rang. It was Sam. Andy had made it out of surgery. The doctors had been able to sew up the ripped parts of her digestive tract and she was starting to wake up. Traci relayed the good news to everyone and they were all glad that she was okay.

Frank proceeded with parade as usual, and sent everyone out on their way. 15 wasn't doing anything fancy today, just some speed traps. After yesterday, they all needed a break. As everyone was leaving Frank called out to Cruz.

"Cruz."

"Yes boss?"

"Come to my office please so we can talk. You're not in the field today."

When Marlo got to Frank's office she was surprised to see him with an open case file. 15 didn't currently have any open cases. The one from yesterday had been closed that morning.

"Cruz, do you remember what you told me when I hired you?"

"Yes. I do you that I could do this job and manage my bipolar disorder."

"Two days ago, you were unable to do that."

"Yes," Marlo said as she looked at her feet.

"Do you remember telling me anything else when I hired you?"

"Uh yeah. I told you about my family. About how they haven't made the best choices."

"Cruz, your family has a lot of connections in the drug world. They also have a lot of information that could help us solve some cold cases."

"Yeah, so?"

"A few weeks ago I started looking into an undercover operation. One that would focus on your family. Our intent is not to arrest your family, but instead use the information they know to crack down on some drug lords, and at the same time, get them out of the drug ring. But I can't just send an officer to their door asking for information. And two days ago, you provided me with the perfect cover story."

"What's that?"

"I want to send you undercover back home. I want you to tell your family what happened with McNally, and say that you've left the police force and come home. Spend some time just being back. After you've gained their trust, tell them that you want into the family business. Soon they'll start giving you information and telling you about all of their connections. Do not relay this information to us. We want you to get to the center before you let us know. What do you think?"

"Is my family going to get in trouble?"

"No. They will simply be assisting our police work, and hopefully we will be able to get them out. You told me you wanted them out, right?"

"Yeah I do. Okay I'll do it. Am I going to have a partner?"

"Yes. You and your partner will act as a couple. You will bring him home and tell your family that you started dating a few months ago. You will tell them that he encouraged you to go home after the incident with McNally. He is not a cop. You met him at a bar. You will start from there."

"Okay," Cruz responded. "Who is my partner?"

"Sam Swarek."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys here it is. Sorry to leave you hanging. There's not much action in this chapter, but I promise there will be more in the next chapter. Please leave a review!

Marlo's eyes jumped alert at Sam's name.

"You can't be serious," Marlo told Frank. "Not after what happened yesterday. Sam hates my guts."

"Regardless of Sam's feelings towards you, you will be working together on this assignment."

"Frank, have you asked Sam about this yet?"

"No. And I don't plan on asking him. I plan on telling him. I am in charge of this operation and it will be executed the way that I want. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. You'll be working in booking until you leave on Monday."

"Okay."

Marlo stood up to leave wondering how Sam would react to this news. From what she'd seen at the hospital, he was interested in making up lost time with Andy, not an undercover assignment. And especially not an assignment with her. Plus, Andy is going to need some help getting around after her surgery. Sam should be the one to be there for her. If Frank rips Sam away from her, who will take care of her? Marlo sighed as she made her way into booking. It was going to be a long day, only to be highlighted by the explosion that would surely come from Frank's office when he told Sam the news.

Sam was waiting for Andy to wake up when his phone rang. It was Frank.

"Swarek," he answered.

"Sam, I know you're at the hospital with McNally, but I need you to come in as soon as she wakes up. I've got something important I need to tell you."

"Can't you tell me on the phone?"

"No. This will probably be better in my office."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sam wondered what that was all about. Maybe Frank had decided what to do with Cruz, and wanted Sam to tell her. Maybe there was a new case that he was going to head up. He really didn't care what it was. All he wanted to do was stay with McNally. He had promised her that he wouldn't leave her, and even leaving to go to the station felt like too much distance between them.

Andy was happy to see Sam sitting at the end of her bed when she woke up.

"Sam," she whispered. "It hurts."

"I know babe. It's okay. You just need some rest. You'll feel better soon."

"Okay."

"I have to run into the station for a little while, but I'll be back as soon as I can. I told Traci she could come by later too."

"Thanks Sam. Thanks for staying with me."

"I wish I never had to leave. I just want to stay here with you."

"It's okay. I'll see you later."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam went right to Frank's office when he arrived at the station.

"What is this about Frank?"

"Why don't you sit down."

"Why don't you just tell me."

"Ok Swarek, I know what happened a few days ago shook you up a bit, but I need your complete focus for a new assignment."

"What new assignment?" Sam snarled.

"I'm sending you undercover to check out some family connections in the drug world."

"But I don't have any family in the drug world."

"No, but your partner does."

"My partner? Who?"

"Marlo Cruz."

Sam nearly exploded at the name of his ex-girlfriend.

"No way Frank. I don't think so! There is no way I'm going undercover with her."

Sam jumped out of his chair.

"If you want to continue working at 15, you will be going."

"But, but who's going to take care of Andy?"

"Tommy can take care of McNally."

"Frank, you know that's not fair. I love her. I promised her I wouldn't leave her. I promised that this morning! What's she going to think if I disappear on her?"

"I will explain the situation to McNally. She will understand."

"No she won't!" Sam exploded. "I need to show her that I'm serious about our relationship. How can I show her that if I'm undercover?!"

"Look Sam. I'm sorry about the timing, but I really need you to do this."

"Frank, I don't know if I want to do this. I'm going to talk to Andy about this and get her thoughts. And I don't care if it breaks procedure, because screw procedure."

"Okay Sam. Tell her. But no details. Just tell her that you have to go undercover."

"Bull shit Frank! I'm telling her who it's with and what it's about. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"You'll rethink that decision if you want to continue working here."

"Well you know what, I'm pretty sure 27 could use a good detective. And they could probably use a good police officer too. So unless you want to lose me and McNally, you're gonna let me do this my way."

Frank pauses for a moment to think this over.

"Fine Sam. Tell McNally anything you want. But I need you on this undercover assignment, and she may not go along."

"How long is this assignment?"

"3 months, provided you do a good job and get to the center of the drug ring."

Sam left without so much as a goodbye. He was furious. Undercover operations were supposed to be voluntary. Frank shouldn't be allowed to force Sam to go undercover. But Sam knew he would do it. Reluctantly, but he would do it. He would never leave 15. He had too many friends here. Plus, he could never ask Andy to leave her friends. Now all he had to do was tell Andy that he was leaving. God, that was going to be hard. After he'd promised her that it would be different this time, and then he's leaving.

Sam headed back over to the hospital after his talk with Frank. Andy would be released tomorrow morning, but he wanted to spend some time with her tonight as well. Considering he was leaving on Monday, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Sam opened the door to her room slowly, as not to wake her, but the squeaky hinge did just that.

"Hi," Andy whispered from the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Better than this morning. I missed you. What did Frank want?"

Sam laid down on the bed beside the love of his life and snuggled close. He wanted to remember this feeling in case she blew up and broke it off when she heard the news.

"Frank wants to send me undercover. He has connections about a drug ring from my partner's hometown and he wants us to go expose the ring."

"But, but..." Andy mumbled. "We just got back together. What will another undercover stint do to us?"

"Andy, I'm sorry. I want to stay here with you, I promise. All of 15 can attest to the fact that I didn't go down without a fight.

Andy laughed at the thought of Sam throwing a fit in Frank's office. But her laugh quickly turned to slow, quiet tears as she realized that he really was leaving. Sam's heart broke in half when she started crying. Being away from her after what they'd just been through was going to be so hard. Andy snuggled closer into Sam, wanting him close.

"When do you leave?" Andy managed to choke out.

"Monday."

Andy's heart was crippled. He was leaving her, again. Andy was so busy feeling sorry for herself that she forgot to even ask about the undercover assignment.

"Wait," she said. "Who is your partner? Who has drug connections in their hometown?"

Sam dreaded this part of the conversation because he knew that Andy would be pissed.

"Please, Andy, don't get mad when I tell you who it is."

Andy had a sinking feeling that she already knew who it was.

"Sam, no. Please, don't let it be her."

"It's Marlo," Sam said, confirming Andy's worst fear.

"No," Andy sobbed. All Sam could do was pull her close and hold her tight. He was thankful that she collapsed into him, and didn't pull away. Andy was known to pull away and shut down when things got tough.

"Andy, I'm so sorry. If I could do anything to change this, I would. But short of quitting my job, there isn't anything I can do. I promise that none of it will be real. I have to pretend to be her boyfriend, but I promise that it won't be real. I'll get away with the least possible contact. And I'll come home every chance I get."

Andy was comforted by his words, but she knew something about undercover that he didn't know she knew. She knew that as much as you pretended to play a role, that role eventually became all you knew. It had happened with her and Nick on their undercover stint. Andy could even have seen them getting together for real when they got back, had he not pulled the trigger on her. She had to admit that Nick was the perfect guy for her; reliable, dependable, everything that Sam wasn't. But there was no spark with Nick like there was with Sam. And despite his flaws, Andy would do anything to be with Sam. Andy just worried that something might happen between Sam and Marlo while they were undercover.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy and Sam spent as much time together as they could in the few days before Sam left. Sam hadn't talked to Marlo since the incident with Andy. He figured that they would have to go over their story for undercover, but Sam was not about to initiate conversation with her. He couldn't be more furious with her. He had no idea how he was going to be able to work undercover with her. He couldn't even look at her without picturing Andy strapped to the chair with three stab wounds and dried blood all over her. He knew he would do his best because that was his job, but he had a feeling that this wasn't going to be easy.

Marlo called Sam Sunday afternoon and invited him over to her place. They needed to go over their story for the next day and Marlo thought that it would be easiest in person. Sam sounded very irritable on the phone, but agreed to come over. Marlo busied herself making some sandwiches and nearly dropped them when Sam banged on the door.

"That's odd," Marlo thought. "He has a key."

But then it all came back to her. Sam had returned his key when he'd broken up with her. Sometimes, if she closed her eyes, everything went back to normal, and she was still with Sam. She snapped back to reality as she went to answer the door.

"Let's make this quick," Sam snarled.

"Sam, this isn't an ideal situation, but can't you at least try to make it pleasant?"

"Pleasant? Pleasant! You want me to try and be pleasant?! I can't even look at you without feeling sick. Having to spend three months with you is going to be awful, and having to be your boyfriend blows."

"Sam, you were my boyfriend not even a week ago."

"I've always loved Andy. When she left for undercover I thought it meant that she didn't love me. But then she came back and was heartbroken that I was with you. I realized that I'd made a big mistake. I've been looking for a way to break it off with you since she got back. You just provided me with the perfect reason."

"You don't mean that."

"No, I do. I really do."

"I don't think this is going to work. We can't even have a conversation without getting into an argument. There is no way we're going to be able to act like a couple. I'm calling Frank."

"You can't call Frank. He wants me to work this assignment and he won't change his mind just because you say so."

"I don't care! I'm calling him."

And with that Marlo left the room and went to call Frank. The two uneaten sandwiches lay on the table.

"Frank, it's Cruz. Listen this isn't going to work. Sam's only been here for 10 minutes and we've already had a huge argument. There is no way we're going to be able to fake a relationship."

"I had a feeling that might happen. The way Sam left my office wasn't too promising. I hate to give up on this assignment though."

"Well what if someone else went with me?"

"Who?"

"Gail. She's the only one who's shown me any kindness, besides Andy, since the incident. Instead of playing a couple, we could just be best friends. I know we could pull it off."

"I don't know Marlo. We usually do couples because that is what works. What if your family doesn't buy your friendship?"

"They might not. But I think it's a better option than Sam and I."

"Okay, let's give it a shot. But you still need to leave tomorrow. I'll talk to Gail and let you know."

"Peck. Frank wants you in his office immediately," Oliver called through the station.

"Oooh, Gail's in trouble," Dov called.

"Leave her alone Dov. I'm sure it's nothing," Chloe says, sending some encouragement her way.

Gail made her way up to Frank's office and was in and out in 10 minutes. She was absolutely thrilled that she was going undercover. She'd wanted to go last time with Nick, but Andy had gotten to go. And this time, she could get back at Nick for leaving her. Gail was excited. She wasn't so thrilled that she was second choice, but she was happy to be going.

After Frank received confirmation from Gail that she was in, he called Swarek. When Sam answered Frank launched right into his new idea.

"Sam. Change of plans. Gail is going undercover with Marlo. You and Andy will tag along and hang out nearby. You can attend to Andy with her recovery, but will need to be on hand in case the girls need your help. McNally will not be involved at all, except to be on location. You can hang out with her all day, but if Marlo and Gail need some help, you will move in."

"Frank, can you afford to send that many of us undercover?"

"Yes, Andy is on paid recovery leave, and I'll be paying you, Gail, and Marlo an undercover salary. Callaghan has agreed to come to 15 and help Traci, and with Nick back we'll have plenty of hands on deck. This assignment is too important to jeopardize it now. You and Andy are to leave tomorrow morning and get settled into an apartment near where Cruz and Gail will be staying.

"Frank, do you think that's a good idea? I mean, can't Cruz and Peck handle it on their own? Why do I have to be there?"

"Peck has never been undercover and Cruz has proven to be a bit unreliable lately. So yes, you need to be there. That's just the way it is. I thought you would like this arrangement better than the last one."

Sam sighed. "Yeah Frank, it's great. Thank you. Really. I appreciate it."

"I know. Take care of Andy. We need her back on her feet sooner rather than later."

"Oh Frank!"

"Yeah?"

"Andy only needs a few weeks to recover. Do I have to send her back when she's better?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. It will probably depend on how well Gail and Marlo are doing."

"Okay."

Sam called Andy as soon as he got out of Frank's office. He told her all about the new plan and Andy couldn't be more thrilled. They were going to get paid to lay around and be with each other. It was like a dream come true for Andy after being away from Sam for so long.

It only took Sam a little while to get their stuff settled into their new place. Andy was resting and Sam was making spaghetti for dinner. Gail and Marlo were to arrive this evening and turn up unannounced on her family's doorstep. He wasn't sure why, but he had a sinking feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

Cruz sat tight-lipped as she drove to her hometown. She hadn't been back since she joined the academy. Her parents had told her not to come back so long as she was a cop. To be honest, she was nervous. She was nervous to see how her brothers had turned out. They were younger, 13 and 11 when she left. She had wanted a better life for them; that was why she became a cop. She didn't want her brothers to follow in her parent's footsteps. Riley and James were 17 and 15 now. Marlo wished she had been around to help them grow up. But it was more important for her to become a cop. Gail had been respectful of the privacy Marlo craved on the ride over. Marlo eventually pulled into a nice suburban neighborhood and parked the car along the street of a house with a white picket fence.

"You live here?" Gail questioned as Marlo put the car in park.

"I used to live here. I don't anymore."

"I can't imagine major drug lords living here."

"Well, that's kind of the point isn't it?"

"I guess so."

"Okay Peck. Let's do this. Don't forget: we're best friends, we met at a bar, I just quit my job due to the incident with McNally. We're not lying about the incident at all. We're using it as the cover to why I came back. And you came with me for moral support because I'm about to fall apart. We work our way into their lives, gain their trust, and eventually work our way into the drug world."

"Sounds good Cruz."

Marlo and Gail made their way towards the door. They had just rung the doorbell when they heard shots around back. Marlo sprinted to the back fence, hopped the gate, and gasped in horror at what she saw.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter! Please leave a review, even if it's only a short one!

Marlo gasped in horror at what she saw. James, her fifteen-year-old brother was holding a gun and there was a man lying on the ground a few feet away. Marlo couldn't be more shocked. Had her little brother just shot someone?

"Marlo?" Riley called from the pool.

"What?" James whipped around to see his older sister standing just inside the gate with a horrified look on her face.

"What, what did you just do?" she asked.

James acted as if nothing had happened. "Oh him? That's Thomas. He was late with his payment so Dad asked me to take care of him."

"So you shot him?"

"Uh yeah. That's what happens when you scam someone for drugs."

Gail shuffled back a few steps as the scene unfurled in front of her. Cruz's family was messed up. These were the guys that the police usually locked up for good. And these were just kids. Marlo had mentioned that her brothers were only fifteen and seventeen. How in the world did these kids come to the realization that it was okay to kill someone?

Marlo had to play it cool. If she overreacted too much her brothers might pick up on her act.

"Wow," she said. "Mom and Dad never let me kill anyone. They must be really proud of you."

"What are you even doing here Mar? You're a cop. How do we know you won't arrest us? Dad told you to leave and not come back."

"Dad told me not to come back as a cop. But I'm not a cop anymore. I quit."

"You quit? Why?"

"There was an incident a few days ago and I was blamed even though it really wasn't my fault. They said they had no choice but to fire me, so I quit before they had the chance."

"Then who's she? How do we know she's not your partner?"

"Uh because I quit. Duh. They don't give partners to people who don't work there anymore. This is Gail. We've been friends for a couple of months. She's the one who suggested I come home."

James rushed to his sister and gave her a big hug. "Whew," Marlo sighed. James had bought her story. Riley was still in the pool, unwary of his sister.

"What kind of incident could have caused you to quit?" Riley questioned. "You loved the idea of being a cop enough to leave our family, and you threw it all away over a little incident?"

"Well it wasn't exactly a little incident. I acted irresponsibly and my partner was abducted. She was stabbed multiple times and almost died. After the chief found out about my actions he said he didn't really have a choice."

"What did you do that was so wrong?"

"I forced my partner to drive to the scene of a big bust about an hour before the bust to scope the place out. We got stuck in a compromising position when I climbed up some milk crates to get a look inside. My partner was holding me up when she got attacked from behind. We never should have been there early, but I hadn't taken my medication and I wasn't thinking straight. Anyways, I just wanted out. The people there were so condescending. Just because I didn't start there as a rookie, they didn't trust me. They don't handle transfers real well."

"That doesn't matter anymore. You're here now," James squealed excitedly. He was happy to have his sister home.

Riley called his Dad to tell him that Marlo was home, and that she wasn't a cop anymore. They had been on a business trip and wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning. Riley wanted to warn his parents so that they didn't come home surprised to see Marlo.

Andy and Sam had just sat down to eat when they picked something up from Gail. Gail had a microphone on her that she could turn on if she wanted Sam to hear anything. She had clicked it on when the shots had rung out and Sam had been listening the whole time. Marlo and Gail weren't in any danger at the moment, but there was a dead guy in the backyard and Sam figured that more action would be coming their way soon. Gail had excused herself to the bathroom when they got inside and had told Sam that everything was okay and she was going to turn the microphone off. Andy had sat silently with a stunned look on her face as she listened to the conversation between Cruz and her brothers. She turned to face Sam when they were through.

"I had no idea Marlo came from such a rough background," Andy said.

"Neither did I. She never told me anything about her past before becoming a cop."

"If her brothers are killing people at this age, can you imagine what Marlo was doing at that age. I wonder if there's something in her past that she doesn't want anyone to know about."

"But if she did, why would she agree to let all of us into her past?"

"Maybe it's easier this way. Maybe she wants us to know, but is too embarrassed to tell us. At least this way we'd just be finding out."

"Well whatever it is, it sounds like it's going to ruin her career."

Sam lay awake in bed that night. Andy had passed out hours ago but Sam couldn't fall asleep. How had Marlo been able to keep her past from him? They'd been dating for months. That's usually something you tell your boyfriend. Sam had been an open book about his past, but she had said nothing. That's one thing that he liked about McNally. She always told him what was on her mind. There were no secrets between them. The biggest secret she could have kept from him would have been Tommy's alcoholism, but she had turned to Sam for help when dealing with Tommy. Andy was so open about her problems, and Sam appreciated that she included him. With Marlo it had been so different. But Sam didn't like to think about her anymore. Sure, she had eased the pain of losing McNally, but he had never really lost McNally. She had come back expecting him to wait for her. He just wished he would have. But it didn't matter now. He had Andy, and that was all he wanted. Sam drifted off to sleep realizing that he wanted to spend his entire life with the person next to him.

Marlo and Gail had yet to see her parents. Riley explained that they were away on business and would be back tomorrow. Marlo wondered how many nights the boys were left alone to fend for themselves. Sure, they were old enough to feed themselves, but all night? That seemed like a stretch especially when your parents were involved with drugs. Who knows what kind of people might come and try to hurt them. Marlo wished she could take back the last four years. She never would have left. She would have stayed behind to take care of her brothers. She just thought that she could better care for them with a badge to back her up. Well, she'd find out soon enough.

The next morning Andy was up before Sam. She knew he'd had a rough night and she wanted to let him sleep. So she slipped out quietly and padded down to the kitchen. She wanted to make Sam breakfast in bed. However, Sam was the cook of the couple, and all Andy could manage was some fruit and a few pieces of toast.

Sam rolled over, awakened by the smell of toast, to find that Andy was gone. "Oh no," he thought. "She's hungry and I wasn't there to get it for her." He hopped out of bed and headed for the door but was stopped by his beautiful Andy, who was carrying a tray full of food.

"Andy, I'm sorry I wasn't awake to make you breakfast," he started, but she cut him off.

"Sam, I wanted to make you breakfast. You always make me breakfast and I wanted to return the favor."

"But I'm supposed to be taking care of you. You're the one who got stabbed, not me."

"I feel fine. Please just relax. I'm not hurt."

"Okay, just don't tell Frank that. I'm afraid he'll send you back as soon as he thinks you're okay. He wants you back on the streets asap, but I want you to take your time. Don't go back unless you're really okay. I don't want you to get hurt again."

He squeezed her towards him as he said this last part. Andy couldn't help but grin. She finally had what she wanted. All she ever wanted was Sam. Now she had him, and they were finally happy. She picked up some toast and put it in his mouth and then laid down to relax. All she had to do today was relax. She didn't even have to get dressed if she didn't want to.

Meanwhile, Gail and Marlo were just getting up. Marlo had slept terribly, worrying about her brothers even though she knew they were safe in the next room. Part of her was nervous. She'd been going over the conversation she'd have with her parents for hours before she had finally fallen asleep around three.

Half an hour later they were sitting at the table eating breakfast alone. Riley and James had already headed off to school. Marlo nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard a car pull into the driveway. It was now or never. She was finally going to confront her parents.


End file.
